Les loosers
by prune.noire
Summary: L'A.D. et l'Ordre du Phénix ont perdu la Bataille de Poudlard. Les membres, dispersés aux 4 coins du monde, résistent, tentent de survivre ou de se faire oublier. En Angleterre, l'Ordre Nouveau de Voldemort instaure un régime totalitaire... Fic inspirée par les posters "WANTED" de Lady Snark (liens à l'intérieure de la fic). Couples (pas tout de suite) 3ème chapitre : Ron
1. Chapter 1

_Et voici une toute nouvelle histoire !_  
 _C'est vraiment dommage que je sois plus motivée pour commencer des histoires que pour les continuer..._  
 _Sans rire, je vais continuer les autres, hein. C'est juste que j'en ai plusieurs en tête et que j'ai peur d'oublier._

 _Bref, cette fanfiction est inspirée d'une série de photos que j'ai vu sur mademoizelle. com, des affiches "WANTED" De Harry, Ron, Hermione... en fuite après la victoire de Voldemort lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Vous pouvez les voir ici, sur le site de leur auteur : pragmatique. tumblr tagged/Death+Eater+Propaganda_  
 _Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas se spoiler, je mettrais le lien de chaque affiche à la fin du chapitre dans lequel le personnage concerné apparait (puisque pour l'instant il y aura un personnage d'affiche présent par chapitre. je ne sais pas si cette explication est très claire)_  
 _Je vous encourage aussi a visiter le reste du tumblr, Lady Snark a beaucoup de talent ! (et il y a plein de trucs sur Harry Potter ;) )_  
 _Voici l'adresse :_ _pragmatique. tumblr. com  
_

 **Et comme d'habitude... Disclaimer ! L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling !**

 **•••**

Le métro approchait avec fracas. La voiture de tête entra en gare, suivi de sa cohorte de wagons graffés et fatigués. La lumière bleue de la rame luisait à travers les fenêtres jusque sur le sol gris. Les portes chuintèrent en s'ouvrant, le train sembla s'affaisser comme un vieillard soupirant. Elle leva les yeux vers les escaliers -toujours personne- puis s'enfonça dans le wagon. Ça y est, il l'avait retrouvée. Le sifflet retentit et les portes se fermèrent, puis le train s'ébranla. Elle ne quitta pas le quai des yeux avant qu'il ne soit avalé dans l'ombre du tunnel. Maintenant, elle était sure qu'ils ne savaient pas où elle était partie.

Le roulis du métro la berçait, et le calme de la rame eu raison de sa nervosité. Quelques mamies somnolaient sur les fauteuils bleus plastiques, repartis en deux rangs, le long des vitres aux angles arrondis. L'une d'elle dormait carrément, voutée sur son caddie, et un groupe d'ados piaillait dans le fond du wagon. Surement des lycéens en retard.  
Elle soupira, les poings dans les poches, et baissa les yeux. En temps normal, elle n'aurait eu qu'à suivre la procédure. Maintenant, les choses allaient être plus compliquées. Si ils l'avaient trouvée, ça signifiait qu'ils étaient entrés en relation avec le Château, et que les Révélateurs -équivalant roumain des Aurors- étaient à sa recherche. La gare et l'aéroport étaient surement surveillés, au cas où elle s'enfuirait par les transports moldus. Voir simplement pour accueillir les prochains arrivants... Pitié Merlin, faites qu"ils ne soient pas au courant.  
La jeune femme se retourna vers la vitre, vérifia qu'aucune mèche de cheveux ne s'échappait de son bonnet blanc. Elle en profita pour épier la rame, aucun des passagers ne la regardait avec trop d'insistance. Les airs et les magicobus locaux étaient surement surveillé aussi, peut être même que l'avis de recherche était déjà diffusé dans le Bucarest sorcier. Ce qui aurait le mérite d'avertir les autres. Et comme elle n'avait pas respecté la procédure, elle ne savait pas ou transplaner. Elle ne connaissait rien à la Roumanie sorcière, encore moins à la Roumanie tout court. C'était le boulot de Charlie, ça. C'est lui qui parcourait les routes pour trouver des logements. Son boulot à elle, c'était d'accueillir les familles, contacter Charlie et les lui refourguer discrètement. Elle était agent de liaison, et les agents de liaisons devaient toujours s'assurer qu'ils avaient au moins deux planques de secours, parce que c'était eux les plus susceptibles de donner les autres si ils se faisaient prendre. Et elle avait filé ses planques aux familles, comme lieux de transit, quand elles avaient été plus nombreuses. Bref, elle avait merdé dans les grandes largeurs, avec flegme et décontraction.

La voix métallique indiqua "Piata Unirii", son arrêt. Le froid de décembre mordit ses joues et ses lèvres gercées dès qu'elle atteignit l'escalator.  
A la surface, les trottoirs étaient encore blancs de neige entassée par la nuit, mais les routes étaient dégagées. Le ballet automobile de Bucarest avait tout pilé et salit, ne laissant qu'une bouillie humide et grise. Elle longea le parc, rejoignit le canal. Le ciel morne s'appuyait sur la ville, le vent s"énervait puis retombait à intervalles réguliers.

Au bout de la rue, elle longea le canal. Elle n'était pas venue dans ce quartier depuis l'été dernier. A l'époque, il lui avait fait l'effet d'une charmante station balnéaire. Sous la neige, les berges prenaient maintenant de faux airs de Paris. Elle approchait du vieux centre, dont l'architecture s'inspirait justement de la capitale française, et elle approchait par la même du quartier sorcier. Il fallait qu'elle change de tête.  
Elle continua sur la Splaiul Independentei, contournant le Bucarest historique. Elle tourna dans la Caela Victorei, et trouva finalement ce qu'elle cherchait à l'orée de la zone piétonne. Au pied d'un immeuble délabré, une enseigne de plastique blanc et brillant annonçait fièrement "Coiffeur Georgette". Lorsqu'elle en ressortit, ses longues boucles blondes avaient laissé place à un carré d'un noir de jais, avec une frange qui lui mangeait les sourcils, teints également. Dans la boutique d'à côté, elle troqua son joli manteau rose pale contre un blouson de cuir synthétique noir et cercla ses yeux d'un fard assorti. Méconnaissable, elle pénétra enfin dans le quartier piéton.

Ce changement d'apparence la soulagea. Les Révélateurs ne la traqueraient pas, ils se contenteraient de surveiller les sorties moldues. La plupart des états européens maintenaient un statut quo avec le Ministère. Ils assuraient à Voldemort une totale coopération pour débusquer les réfugiés britanniques, en échange de la paix et de la non-ingérence du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans leur propre pays. Dans les faits, ils avaient renforcé les contrôles de l'immigration, mais ne cherchaient jamais aucun réfugiés tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sollicités par les Aurors.

Les rues de la vielle ville étaient délicieusement surannées. Contrairement aux larges artères communistes, le centre historique se perdait en dédale pavé. Luna laissa courir ses yeux le long des enluminures qui serpentaient autour des fenêtres, sous les balcons de fer forgé. Rien à voir avec les hauts buildings géométriques des années 70 ou les constructions modernes de verre et de béton qu'on trouvait dans le reste de la ville. La neige diffusait une calme clarté, matinée de couleurs pastel. L'anglaise approcha d'un minuscule parc coincé entre d'autres bâtiments. Une balustrade de pierre encadrait l'entrée, d'où partait un chemin de dalles à moitié enfoui sous la neige. Quelques arbustes effeuillés bordaient le parc et deux bancs, près de l'entrée, faisaient face à un petit bassin de pierre. L'unique chemin serpentait vers l'unique entrée d'un kiosque pour quatuor. A peine eu t-elle posé son pied sous l'abri qu'une sortie apparut de l'autre côté, comme si elle avait été cachée à son regard jusqu'alors. La jeune femme traversa le kiosque, descendit par l'autre escalier et pénétra ainsi dans le Bucarest magique.

Lorsque l'on descendait du kiosque, le parc semblait beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne l'était du côté moldu, et toute la partie droite abritait un cimetière. Le chemin de pierre reprenait jusqu'au s'élargir complètement et se fondre dans les pavés de _Stâncă Rece Alee_ , ou l'Allée de Roche-Foide, la rue principale. De petites maisons basses, aux toits pentus et façades peintes de couleurs vives, se serraient les unes contres les autres. On y accédait par de larges portes enfoncées sous des porches arrondis, entourées de plusieurs fenêtres presque carrées. Au bout de la rue, légèrement en contrebas se dressait une haute tour moyenâgeuse, décorée d'une grande horloge : le Château, l'équivalent roumain du ministère, où les bourgmestre des différents villages sorciers se réunissaient pour voter les lois. L'allée fourchait autour du château pour former deux petites impasses : _le Clos Cour Rouge_ et _le Clos Terre Blanche_. Une seconde fourche entourait le parc, le Tour sur Ronces, une sorte de jumelle de l'Allée des Embruns.

Luna marcha d'un pas vif vers la _Harde Fringante_ , afin d'acheter quelques vêtements, un sac et une étole. Il fallait remplacer les siens, qu'elle avait abandonné chez elle, et compléter son look pseudo gothique par plus de noir. Ainsi munie, elle traversa la rue et demanda une chambre au _Cochon qui craque_. Lorsque le tenancier ferma la porte, la jeune femme s'effondra sur son lit et pleura jusqu'à s'endormir.

•••

La jeune femme se réveilla sur le coup de 21 heures. Hébétée, elle s'assit sur le lit et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. L'oreiller était noir de maquillage.  
Elle avait perdu une journée de travail. Quatre familles attendaient dans des planques moldues de Bucarest qu'elle contacte Charlie pour qu'il les emmène dans des maisons sécurisées. Et il fallait également prévenir Neville de ne plus envoyer personne a Bucarest. Elle devait quitter la ville, mais n'ayant pas prévu de planque pour elle même, elle n'avait nulle part ou aller, ce qui revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du dragon. Aucune des recherches qu'elle avait mené sur son temps libre pour retrouver le Ronflak Cornu n'avait abouti. Elle avait faim. Elle se trouvait dans la même auberge que les mangemorts venus la chercher, ce qui, à la réflexion, était peut être le point le moins angoissant. Il y avait davantage de chance qu'elle passe inaperçue juste sous leur nez.  
Elle examina la chambre. Le plafond était bas, le sol recouvert de tapis. Le lit était confortable, il rebondissait en couinant. Il longeait un mur derrière lequel il y avait un petit cabinet de toilette en carrelage, avec un miroir ronchon, un robinet et une large vasque en fonte qui devait faire office de baignoire. Une petite fenêtre donnait sur la cour sombre. La jeune femme noircit de nouveau ses yeux et changea son jean et son T-shirt pour la chemise et le pantalon noir qu'elle avait choisis plusieurs heures auparavant. Elle compléta le tout d'une robe de sorcière noire qui se fermait comme un cache cœur. Un bref coup d'œil confirma qu'elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle ressemblait encore ce matin. Elle inspira et sorti de la pièce.

Elle observa la salle tandis qu'elle descendit l'escalier de bois sombre. Les murs, d'un jaune passé, débordaient de portraits qui discutaient joyeusement entre eux et avec les voyageurs. Leurs cadres dorés brillaient par intermittence, reflétant le mouvement des flammes qui éclairaient l'endroit depuis des foyers suspendus. La plupart des places assises semblaient occupées. Deux familles dinaient ensemble sous l'escalier, trois groupes d'amis trinquaient un peu plus loin. Elle identifia aussi plusieurs personnes qui devaient se livrer à un trafic d'un genre ou d'un autre, des parieurs, des buveurs solitaires. Et bien sur, ses deux envoyés spéciaux, Selwyn et Mulciber. Elle se dirigea directement vers le comptoir et demanda en allemand de quoi manger et une bière. Le patron lui adressa un clin d'œil :  
\- Oh, vous êtes pas allemande vous ma petite dame ?  
Elle frissonna, déglutit avant de répondre :  
\- En effet. Estonienne.  
\- Ha, on me la fait pas à moi !  
Elle serra les dents et le patron reprit :  
-J'ai tout de suite vu à votre accent que l'allemand, c'était pas vot' langue principale ! Pourquoi vous vous embêtez comme ça a l'parler ? Un charme de traduction est le tour est joué, vous savez !  
\- J'aime bien cette langue.  
\- Et vous êtes venue pour quoi dans le coin si c'est pas indiscret ?  
La question piège. Que répondrait Hermione ? Elle se lancerait dans une tirade à endormir un troupeau de Lutins de Cornouailles, et on la couperait rapidement. Pourvu que ça marche.  
\- Tourisme. La Roumanie a une longue tradition magique et de nombreux sorciers se sont distingués, comme...  
\- Haha, Alexandru Ciobotaru par exemple ? Pour sur, c'est un héros national çui-là. Il a maté à lui tout seul le balaur qui menaçait Bucarest et créé la première réserve de dragons...  
Yes, il l'avait interrompue. Et il parlait presque tout seul, une aubaine. Avec un peu de chance, de loin, elle passait non seulement pour une locale, mais aussi pour une habituée.  
\- Vous vous intéressez aux dragons ma petite dame ?  
\- Beaucoup. J'espérais visiter une des célèbres réserves de Roumanie...  
\- Ah, on vous laissera pas y aller ma petite dame, surtout avec ce qui se passe en ce moment...  
\- Que se passe t-il ?  
\- Une réfugiée anglaise est recherchée. Les deux types envoyés vont faire le tour des réserves, elles embauchent pas mal d'étrangers. Du coup, elles seront fermées au public pour quelque temps.. Ah, voilà vot' plat !

Luna laissa le patron monologuer pendant tout son repas, acquiesçant régulièrement, le relançant sur les légendes et autres histoires fameuses au moindre blanc. A son grand soulagement, personne ne s'approcha d'elle ; les clients hélaient le tenancier depuis la salle, et il faisait léviter vers eux leurs consommation. Elle ne remonta dans sa chambre que deux heures plus tard.

Dès qu'elle fut à l'abri des regards, Luna plongeât ouvrit sa petite besace et y attrapa un cahier. Elle le toucha de sa baguette en chuchotant : "J'ai toujours voulu aller en Italie". Aussitôt, l'encre affleura à la surface de pages, traça des mots, et bientôt plusieurs articles apparurent. C'est Hermione qui avait inventé le journal-cahier, outil de communication dans la résistance. Toutes les informations concernant le New Order of Great Britain, ainsi que toutes les actions des résistants y étaient reportés, avec la liste des captifs, des morts, les avis de recherche et certains articles de la Gazette, histoire d'avoir une idée de la version officielle. Hermione dirigeait la rédaction.  
Luna tourna rapidement les pages pour arriver à la fin, cherchant son propre avis de recherche. Il n'était pas encore mis à jour, ce qui signifiait que ni Neville, ni Charlie n'était au courant. Elle soupira, survola rapidement les autres articles. Rien de vraiment nouveau, à part la capture de Dean Thomas.

•••

La jeune femme résidait au Cochon qui craque depuis une dizaine de jours sans qu'aucun changement ne se profile. Seul réconfort, son avis de recherche avait finalement été mis à jour. Selwyn et Mulciber avaient été rejoint par Yaxley, qui était reparti au bout de quelques jours. Son propre séjour commençait à devenir suspect. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. La jeune femme attrapa son sac et sa baguette et se tint prête :  
\- Qui est ce ?  
\- Alexandru, je viens voir pour cette histoire de vasque abimée ?  
Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cirque ?  
\- Entrez.  
L'homme entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il sourit, sorti sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'Impassibilité.  
\- Je sais qui tu es.  
\- Ah. Qui suis je ?  
\- Tu es la fille qu'ils recherchent.  
Hé merde...  
\- Tu me mens depuis le début.  
C'est tout ce qu'il avait retenu ?  
\- Pas du tout. J'ai choisi d'aller en Roumanie parce que je suis fascinée par les créatures magiques, dont les dragons, même si ma préférence va au Ronflak Cornu...  
\- Moi aussi. J'espérais toujours en rencontrer un quand j'étais petit, mais la dernière apparition connue en Roumanie date de 1527, je commence à croire qu'ils se sont éteint dans notre pays, sans doute victimes du braconnage...  
\- A moins que les conditions climatiques en soient venues à bout. C'est un animal suédois, à la base...  
\- Certes, certes. Ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à parler allemand,, je sais que vous êtes l'anglaise. Un hibou à votre nom est arrivé ici il y a une heure.  
\- Mille Gorgones ! Quel est l'abruti qui...  
\- Hé, je sais pas, j'ai pas ouvert vot' courrier. Mais les deux messieurs, eux...  
\- Ok, ok, pourquoi êtes vous venu me voir ?  
La jeune femme darda sa baguette vers le patron.  
\- Ola, on se calme. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous saccagiez mon auberge, et je vous aime bien. Je voulais vous proposer de passer par ma cheminée et de vous rendre chez mes parents... Ils habitent Vama Veche, sur la côte, à la frontière de la Bulgarie. Vous pourrez facilement quitter le pays de là bas...  
\- Merci Merlin !  
\- Alexandru, c'est amplement suffisant.  
\- Et ma lettre ? Où est elle, je peux la récupérer ?  
\- C'est eux qui l'ont, et tant qu'a faire, j'aimerais mieux que vous vous éclipsiez rapidos, sans qu'ils sachent jamais que c'était vous... Rapport à tout le temps ou ils nous ont vus discuter, hein, je voudrais pas qu'ils se fassent de fausses idées...  
\- Ne pouvez vous pas les attirez en bas un moment ? Je ne sais pas, dites qu'effectivement, une jeune fille blonde a demandé une chambre durant la nuit, offrez leur de visiter...  
\- Ils sauront tout de suite que c'est pour de faux, et après, c'est pour qui les ennuis ? Pour moi ! Soyez gentille, prenez vos affaires et disparaissez, ou je les préviens que vous êtes là !  
\- Ok ok, je fais mes bagages, regardez... _Failamalle !_ Vous voyez, je suis déjà prête... et un petit sortilège de désillusion ? Je rentre dans leur chambre aussi discrètement qu' Doxy et...  
\- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous livre ? Maintenant, vous descendez dans la grande salle et vous prenez la cheminée ! La poudre est dans un pot sur le montant, Vous allez à _Liniște Acasă._ Repetez un peu pour voir ?  
\- Liniște Acasă.  
\- Impeccable. Et maintenant, disparaissez ! Finite ! ajouta t-il en visant la porte, avant de sortir.  
La jeune fille compta jusque cinquante et descendit à son tour, puis disparu dans la cheminée.  
Un cri retenti dans l'auberge :  
\- Elle est là ! Elle vient de partir ! Elle était là !

 **•••**

 _Et voici le lien pour l'avis de recherche de Luna :_ _pragmatique. tumblr post /5654362308/luna-wanted_  
 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis... Au prochain épisode, on suivra quelqu'un d'autre (qui aimeriez vous que ce soit ? ), et ainsi de suite jusqu'à les réunir tous... Peut être... Ou de les tuer..._  
 _BREF. Hâte de lire vos avis et à très vite !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et voilà la suite =)_  
 _Désolée pour l'attente, j'étais en vacances (mais c'est fini ...)_  
 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture =)_

 _Cette fanfiction est inspirée d'une série d'affiches "WANTED" que vous pouvez voir ici, sur le site de leur auteur :  
pragmatique. tumblr tagged/Death+Eater+Propaganda_

 _Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas se spoiler, je mettrais le lien de chaque affiche à la fin du chapitre dans lequel le personnage concerné apparait (puisque pour l'instant il y aura un personnage d'affiche présent par chapitre)_  
 _Je vous encourage aussi a visiter le reste du tumblr, Lady Snark a beaucoup de talent ! (et il y a plein de trucs sur Harry Potter ;) )_  
 _Voici l'adresse :_ _pragmatique. tumblr. com_

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

 **•••**

Les trois lampadaires de Chapel Terrace s'allumèrent en tremblotant. La neige autour d'eux se nimba d'orangé. A l'orée de l'impasse, deux silhouettes noires semblaient chercher leur chemin. D'étranges sculptures de poudre aux angles arrondis remplaçaient les voitures, que personne n'avait déplacées de la journée. De l'autre côté de la rue, les maisons basses et blanches semblaient s'écraser, se serrer un peu plus les unes contre les autres pour se préserver du froid.  
\- Ellie, fais attention aux meubles par Merlin !  
La petite ignorait les avertissements répétés de sa mère et gambadait joyeusement derrière son vif d'or pour moins de 6 ans. Sa sœur ainée, plus sage, était surement en train de lire. L'odeur du curry de Noël qu'improvisait le père avec les ingrédients du bord flottait dans la pièce.

Neville posa finalement sa main sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le rideau de perles se referma dans un bruissement mat et discret. Il se dirigea vers un buffet massif en bois sombre, manqua de glisser vers le tapis.  
\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Mary.  
\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué.  
Il sourit pour rassurer la brune, dont les yeux chaque jour plus cernés le culpabilisait chaque jour un peu plus. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils auraient dû tous partir d'ici, mais Luna s'était fait prendre et il n'y avait pas de solution de repli pour l'instant. Le jeune homme attrapa une pile d'assiettes blanches ornée d'un liseré rouge et or, sourit au souvenir de son ancienne maison. Fleur avait bien assez de gens à recaser en ce moment. Sa grand-mère n'était pas encore assez rodée pour un transfert au pied levé. Andromeda et Cho venaient juste de s'implanter au Portugal, il leur fallait plus de temps pour repérer et sécuriser les lieux. Et Anthony... Anthony bâclerait son travail s'il le contactait en pleine période des fêtes, pas la peine de prendre des risques supplémentaires. Rien à faire, personne n'était disponible.  
Le brun fit un nouveau trajet vers le buffet. Il fallait utiliser le moins possible de sortilèges, pour éviter d'être repérés par le Ministère. Bien que les adultes ne soient pas tracés comme les enfants, le Ministère avait une espèce de carte interactive qui mesurait en temps réel les taux de magie dans tout le Royaume Uni.

Neville disposait à présent les verres sur la table. Machinalement, il leva de nouveau les yeux vers la fenêtre et fut pris d'un doute. Il s'avança vers la vitre et écarta précautionneusement une rangée de perles. Le ciel, plus sombre, tirait plus vers le brun que le bleu. Les deux silhouettes noires s'étaient avancées dans l'allée sans pour autant sonner à une porte quelconque. Un long frisson parcouru son échine : ils étaient là.  
\- Mary, allez chercher le bébé. Dépêchez-vous.  
L'affolement traversa le visage de la mère, qui se leva d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés et les dents serrées. Elle obtempéra sans tergiverser : la voix de Neville ne souffrait pas la contradiction.  
\- Reg, appela le jeune homme. Venez immédiatement.  
Le jeune homme attrapa prestement le vif d'or d'Ellie et la regarda droit dans les yeux :  
\- Met ton manteau en moins de trente secondes ou je le garde.  
Un homme aux yeux pochés apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, tenant d'un air indécis une large marmite de curry. Ses traits lourds semblaient plus affaissés encore que d'habitude.  
\- Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Vous partez, tout de suite. Transplanage, avec les petits. Ils sont là.  
\- Mais, c'est déconseillé avec les jeunes enfants...  
\- Vous ferrez plusieurs arrêts, pour brouillez votre piste. Préférez les endroits isolés.  
La petite Maisie semblait avoir compris plus vite que ses parents l'urgence de la situation. Elle était déjà couverte, son livre sous le bras, et aidait sa sœur à nouer son écharpe. Neville fourra le vif d'or dans les mains de la cadette :  
\- Tiens. Si tu le lâche une seules fois, je le supprime définitivement.  
Les yeux de l'enfant s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle serrait son jouet de toutes ses forces. Mary sortit enfin de la chambre, Alfred emmitouflé dans ses bras. Reg sembla se reprendre. Il posa enfin sa marmite, et décrocha le manteau de sa femme et le sien.  
\- Ou va-t-on ? questionna la femme, les yeux inquiets.  
Aucune idée.  
\- N'importe où. Je ne viens pas avec vous, il faut que quelqu'un reste en arrière.  
\- Mais nous n'avons nulle-part où aller !  
La voix de Mary tremblait, elle commençait à paniquer.  
\- Nulle-part, vous serez toujours plus en sécurité qu'ici. Partez, TOUT DE SUITE.  
Reg s'était ressaisi et accrochait les membres de sa famille les uns aux autres.  
\- Surtout, ne lâchez maman ou moi sous aucun prétexte, ok les filles ?  
Mary serrait son bébé contre sa poitrine lorsque Reg les fit tous transplaner. Neville cligna les yeux pour échapper au dernier regard de la mère, lourd de reproches et d'angoisses mêlées.

Le transplanage était à peine terminé que la porte s'ouvrit sur Selwyn et Gibbon.  
\- Salut les copains, brava Neville. Un peu de curry de Noël ?  
Le contenu de la casserole s'envola gracieusement vers les têtes effarées des deux aurors. Mulciber n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de parer, mais Selwyn fut plus réactif.  
\- Longdubat ! s'exclama-t-il presque joyeusement. Comment va ta jambe depuis la dernière fois ?  
Plusieurs jets de lumière jaillirent de sa baguette, Neville para les sorts en reculant vers la table. Mulciber criait en arrière fond, brulé par le plat de Reg Cattermole.  
\- On fait aller, répondit Neville en enchantant les assiettes, qui partirent vers Selwyn comme des boomerangs.  
Le mangemort les réduisit toutes en miettes, avant d'envoyer un jet de flammes vers Neville.  
Une odeur de cochon cramé remplit la pièce, et le jeune homme réalisa que ses cheveux avaient pris feu. Il plongea prestement sous la table pour se mettre à couvert le temps de lancer un aguamenti. Ce coup-ci, il avait eu chaud.  
\- Déjà à terre ? Voilà qui va simplifier notre mission.  
Un deuxième jet de flamme incendia la table.  
\- Rends-toi, Longdubat. Ça nous embêterait de te tuer sans avoir discuté un peu auparavant.  
Mulciber avait enfin en suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour se nettoyer et calmer ses brulures. Il explosa les carreaux de la fenêtre au moment où Neville faisait léviter la table pour la projeter vers les deux hommes.  
Il avait gagné assez de temps, maintenant. Pas la peine de de se risquer plus longtemps dans ce combat inégal. L'appartement était incendié. L'appel d'air créé par Mulciber lorsqu'il avait détruit les vitres attisait les flammes. Il ne resterait aucune trace de leur passage ici.  
Neville transplana près de la rivière, à l'écart du village. Il constata avec horreur que Selwyn était accroché à son bras, et rata son atterrissage. Il roula au sol, tandis que le Mangemort se relevait difficilement. Neville brandit sa baguette, et constata avec horreur qu'elle s'était brisée dans sa chute. Selwyn le tenait en joue et jubilait. Un mince filet de sang glissait depuis la commissure de ses lèvres.  
\- Tu es fait, Longdubat.

Un hululement retentit dans la nuit blanche et une chouette aux plumes grises et or s'abattit sur Selwyn ébahi. Neville vit le mangemort se débattre avant que l'oiseau ne s'éloigne :  
\- Ma baguette ! beuglait-il. Reviens ici !  
Las ! L'oiseau lâcha l'objet de l'autre côté de la rive. Le sorcier couru vers le cours d'eau en s'arrachant les cheveux.  
Neville hésita. Même s'il ralliait le pont, la baguette de Selwyn était perdue, et la sienne en piteux état. Il pouvait battre le Mangemort à la moldue, pour en faire quoi ? D'un autre côté, s'il vidait les lieux maintenant, Selwyn saurait où le retrouver. Les doigts du garçon s'enfoncèrent et fouillèrent la neige. Lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il se releva et s'approcha discrètement de l'ennemi, trop occupé à gémir pour remarquer sa présence, et lui fracassa le crane avec une pierre.

A cet endroit du gué, les berges blanchies par la neige descendaient doucement vers l'eau noire Des arbres aux troncs larges et aux branches dénudées se tenait un peu à l'écart, entourant respectueusement un marronnier centenaire empreint d'une lourde majesté. De l'autre côté de la rivière, les bouleaux aux corps clairs et maigres se serraient en rang d'oignons. Au bord de l'eau, les brins d'herbe gelés se dressaient comme autant de petites stalagmites.  
Neville avait découvert ce lieu au court d'une de ses nombreuses promenades d'exploration. C'était un credo qu'il répétait inlassablement aux autres : lorsque vous arrivez quelque part, ne faites venir personne tant que vous ne connaissez pas le lieu comme votre poche. Vous devez savoir vous orienter, connaitre les bons coins pour transplaner, les détours et les raccourcis. Les habitudes de chaque quartier, de chaque habitant.  
La chouette effraie revint vers le garçon, qui lui tendit machinalement le bras. Elle dardait vers lui ses larges yeux noirs, et Neville se demanda si elle lui reprochait d'avoir attaqué Selwyn dans le dos. Il essaya d'imaginer Harry faire la même chose, sans succès.  
La chouette mordillait sa veste avec impatience, jusqu'à ce qu'il détache enfin le message accroché à sa pâte.

 _Cher,_  
 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'as pas trop froid. Le temps est plus doux chez Tante Jo, et la vue depuis ma fenêtre est magnifique. La maison est dans un quartier pittoresque et charmant, et le voisinage est parait-il tout à la fois discret et poli. Je visite la ville seule (tante Jo est bien trop vieille pour se déplacer plus de trois mètres). J'aimerais vraiment que tu me rejoignes à ton tour pour pouvoir partager toutes les richesses de l'architecture locale avec toi._  
 _J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra à temps pour les fêtes. Je saisis l'occasion de te dire une nouvelle fois combien je suis fière de toi et combien tes parents l'auraient été._  
 _Je t'embrasse et te souhaite un joyeux noël._  
 _Grand-mère._

Neville s'assit dans la neige. Il jeta un œil à Selwyn, toujours étendu sur le sol, et se décida à le détrousser. Il récolta quelques galions, un badge du Ministère et quatre chocogrenouilles écrasées. Puis, il défit le col du mangemort et se décida enfin à prendre son pouls. Le jeune homme réessaya plusieurs fois. Mort. Il voulait juste l'assommer. D'un autre côté, il aurait dû le laisser sur place, inconscient, dans la neige. Pas sûr qu'il aurait passé la nuit.  
La chouette s'était envolée depuis longtemps. De toute façon, il n'était pas question de répondre. Il relu la lettre de sa grand-mère, hésitant. Elle était partie pour Amsterdam le mois dernier. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle soit enfin installée, il allait pouvoir orienter vers elle la liste d'attente de Luna. Il se demanda ou la famille Cattermole avait pu se réfugier. Il espérait qu'elle saurait rester en sécurité, le temps qu'il les retrouve. Pour l'instant, l'urgence était de rallier le Quartier Général. A la moldue, puisqu'il n'avait plus de baguette.  
Le jeune homme regarda de nouveau la lettre, puis le cadavre, encore la lettre. Il la plia et la rangea dans sa poche. Puis il dépouilla Selwyn de son manteau, une longue capote noire. Pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret, mais surement chaud, et pour l'instant c'est de ça dont il avait besoin.

Le jour était levé depuis deux heures déjà et le ciel était encre sombre. Il avait neigé tard dans la nuit, jusqu'au matin. Au moins, comme ça il était certain de n'avoir pas laissé de traces.  
Neville avait froid, et faim. Il atteignait seulement Tomnavouline. Il avait longé la rivière longtemps avant de se résoudre à rejoindre une de ces petites routes du Royaume Uni, perdu entre des habitations lointaines, étroite et instables.  
Il était sûr que ces foutus moldus parcouraient le même trajet dans leur boites métalliques en moins d'une heure.  
C'était le matin de Noël, et Neville essayait de se rappeler Noël dernier.

Il se souvenait avec précision de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Ils avaient fait une grande fête, la première depuis des lustres. Molly Weasley avait préparé des lasagnes et même une buche au chocolat. Katie l'avait aidée, pendant qu'Hermione, Georges et Fleur s'occupaient de l'apéritif. Fleur râlait en épluchant les carottes parce qu'elle ne se sentait plus chez elle et qu'elle trouvait sa belle-mère envahissante. La critique pointue et acerbe qu'elle faisait de Molly avait fait rire Georges, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Hermione râlait parce qu'elle détestait faire la cuisine, et que c'était vraiment un cliché patriarcal que d'envoyer toujours les femmes faire la bouffe. Augusta Longdubat, qui supervisait les opérations, râlait parce que Fleur et Hermione gâchait l'esprit de Noël, et parce qu'à rire comme un bossu, Georges encourageait dans leurs simagrées.  
Molly avait également insisté pour que la Chaumière aux Coquillages soit entièrement nettoyée de fond en comble. Minerva dirigeait donc le ménage d'un air guindé, tandis que Percy, Hannah et Ron obéissaient prestement. Toutes les trois minutes, Ron marmonnait dans ses dents que quatre, c'était bien trop peu pour nettoyer la crasse de trente personnes et Percy hochait la tête. Aberforth et Poppy avaient fait la lessive en s'engueulant copieusement, leurs conceptions respectives de la propreté étant radicalement opposées, ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire tout le monde, sauf eux. Ils se réconcilièrent d'ailleurs en menaçant de boycotter le repas de Noël si on ne les laissait pas tranquilles.  
Arthur et Hagrid s'étaient occupés de rapporter un sapin, et Fillius, Kingsley et Luna se chargeaient de la décoration, ce qui s'avéra rétrospectivement être une erreur fatale. Moly manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand elle réalisa que ses radis disparus ornaient la rampe d'escalier et que le tapis était teint en rose fluo.  
Neville sourit : lui, Harry, Angelina et Horace s'en étaient tirés à bon compte. Sous prétexte de choisir le vin, ils avaient goutés la veille toutes les bouteilles de la cave et avaient finis rond comme des queues de pelles. Personne n'avait pu les réveiller avant que ça ne soit l'heure du repas, et Ron avait boudés tout l'apéritif, les traitant de lâcheurs opportunistes.  
Ils avaient mangé tous ensemble, ce qui n'arrivait jamais. En temps normal, Molly faisaient trois services de dix personnes pour chaque repas.  
après le repas, ils avaient joué au quidditch dans le jardin. Ginny et Harry s'étaient alliés pour mettre une raclée au reste du clan Weasley (et ils auraient réussi si Harry n'avait pas percuté Errol, interrompant la partie et se cassant le poignet par la même occasion.  
Et le soir, après avoir fini la vaisselle, Neville et Katie étaient sortis écouter le bruit de la mer. C'est là, sur le perron -dans la pénombre, qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois.  
Bien sûr, il n'y avait eu ni cadeaux, ni habits de fête, mais le simple fait d'être tous ensemble était réconfortant. Cela faisait à peine un mois qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés, eux, les survivants de la Bataille de Poudlard. Et c'était la dernière fois qu'ils furent tous réunis.  
Deux jours après, un quart d'entre eux étaient partis s'installer à l'étranger et le commando d'Action Armée avait levé le camp vers son nouveau QG.  
Une semaine plus tard, il avait attaqué le ministère pour délivrer les Nés-Moldus emprisonnés, et le travail de Neville avait commencé.  
Et maintenant, il ne aurait dire où trouver la majeure partie d'entre eux.

La neige tombait de nouveau. En traversant un village moldu, Neville entendit quelques chants de Noël. L'an passé, Hermione les avait fredonnés dans toute la maison pendant un mois. Ils s'étaient écroulés de rire lorsqu'elle leur avait raconté la légende du Père Noël.  
\- Eh, mon grand ! Qu'est tu fiaus deuhors par c'temps ?  
Neville tiqua avant de comprendre que c'est à lui qu'on s'adressait.  
Il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé, un trentenaire au visage jovial qui fumait une cigarette sur la porte de sa boulangerie.  
\- Une petite promenade de Noël pour me mettre en appétit... mentit joyeusement Neville.  
L'homme rit.  
\- C'est ben les citadiens, cha. Dès qu'vous êtes à la campane, vous vous sentez obligé d'mette le nez de deuhors quel que soit l'temps.  
Neville rit à son tour.  
\- Tiens, attends là, mon grand.  
L'homme écrasa sa cigarette dans la neige, rentra dans son commerce. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, un paquet de carton blanc dans les mains.  
\- C'est cadeau ! Cadeau de Noel ! s'exclama-t-il en fourrant son paquet dans les mains de Neville. Il reprit :  
\- J'l'ai pas vendue celle-là et c'est l'heure d'fermer s'non ma femme va râler. Teu l'emmènes chez toi et teu m'en dira des nouvelles.  
Neville remercia.  
\- Haha, c'est l'esprit de Noël min grand ! Allez tire-toi avant que ta mémé se fâche de ton retard.

 **•••**

 _Alors, ce nouveau chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?_  
 _Une idée d'avec qui on sera pour le chapitre prochain ?_  
 _Hâte de connaitre vos avis !  
Ah, et pour voir l'affiche de lady snark qui a inspiré ce chapitre, c'est par ici : pragmatique .tumblr post/ 3074080085_  
 _Bisous,_  
 _Pruny_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello tout le monde =)_  
 _Pour me faire pardonner du retard, je poste illico un autre chapitre ^^_  
 _Cette fois ci, on va voir défiler du beau monde..._  
 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Cette fanfiction est inspirée d'une série d'affiches "WANTED" que vous pouvez voir ici, sur le site de leur auteur :_ _  
 _pragmatique. tumblr tagged/Death+Eater+Propaganda__

 _Pour ceux qui ne veulent pas se spoiler, je mettrais le lien de chaque affiche à la fin du chapitre dans lequel le personnage concerné apparait (puisque pour l'instant il y aura un personnage d'affiche présent par chapitre)_  
 _Je vous encourage aussi à visiter le reste du tumblr, Lady Snark a beaucoup de talent ! (et il y a plein de trucs sur Harry Potter ;) )_  
 _Voici l'adresse : pragmatique. tumblr. co m_

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling**

 **•••**

\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE D'HYPOGRIFFE EN RUT !  
Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Dix putain de jours que Neville avait disparu. Il n'était pas venu à Noel, mais ça, il leur avait dit. "J'ai un contretemps, je ne pourrais pas être là, problème au boulot". Il se souvenait de la tête contrite de Neville, pressé par Molly de s'arranger autrement pour être présent. Pour l'apaiser, il avait promis d'être là à Nouvel An. Et il n'était pas venu. Puis l'avis de recherche avait été publié. S'il y avait un avis de recherche, ça signifiait que Neville était vivant. Alors pourquoi ne réapparaissait-il pas ? Il connaissait l'emplacement du QG, il y passait une fois par semaine en temps normal. Plus les réunions.  
D'après les informateurs de Kingsley, Selwyn était également porté disparu. Avaient-ils combattu ? Neville était peut être blessé, attendant quelque part au beau milieu de l'Écosse et de l'hiver que ses amis viennent le chercher, et eux n'avaient pas le moindre début d'hypothétique petite piste.  
Il essaya de se raisonner. Neville était un duelliste expérimenté, un type malin et audacieux. Il fallait lui faire confiance. Mais pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas ?  
\- PUTAIN DE MERDE DE BORDEL A GOBELINS !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'était endormi à son bureau, la tête entre ses bras. Un filet de bave dégoulinait sur sa joue, vers le parchemin vierge sur lequel il était supposé avoir écrit l'ordre du jour. Ça formait une petite flaque.  
Des coups résonnèrent contre la porte.  
\- Entrez !  
\- Allons, mon garçon, vous savez bien que je ne peux pas, rappela Slughorn depuis l'autre côté de la cloison.  
Ah, oui. Fillius avaient enchanté son bureau la semaine dernière, afin qu'il prenne immédiatement feu s quelqu'un d'autre que lui traversait l'embrasure de la porte. C'était très contrariant, d'ailleurs. Plus moyen de s'y retrouver pour le moindre tête-à-tête. D'après son ancien professeur, c'était justement le but. Pour les confidences, il faudrait désormais faire un tour dans le jardin, loin de toute oreille indiscrète. L'avantage, c'était de pouvoir stocker des notes quelques part. Il devenait fou à s'efforcer de tout retenir.  
\- Vous pouvez tout de même ouvrir la porte.  
\- Si tu le permets mon garçon, j'aimerais mieux pas.  
C'était marrant, la manière dont Slughorn, alternait entre tutoiement et vouvoiement selon s'il était contrarié ou quémandeur.  
\- Kingsley le fait tout le temps. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas le moindre risque.

La poignée s'enclencha finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'ancien professeur de potions. Il était toujours aussi bien habillé. Il portait ce jour-là un costume de velours côtelé bordeaux, avec une chemise blanche et son inamovible nœud papillon de pure soie française. Il souriait avec bonhommie, sans parvenir pour autant à dissimuler son anxiété. Slughorn était un de ceux à qui la clandestinité réussissait le moins. Il était toujours sur le qui-vive, ses rides s'étaient creusées encore davantage -personne n'aurait cru cela possible ne serait-ce qu'un an auparavant. Ses yeux clairs semblaient toujours inquiets et il sursautait à tout bout de champ. Il n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa bravoure, et son courage lors de la Bataille de Poudlard en avait étonné plus d'un. McGonagall n'y croyait toujours pas, d'ailleurs, et lui avait mainte fois répété qu'inclure Horace dans le conseil était une mauvaise idée. Minerva pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait, en attendant Slughorn avait connu Voldemort, et il était le seul. Il faut connaitre l'ennemi, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours répété. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru mais cette histoire de souvenir l'avait convaincu. Peut-être qu'un jour il leur dirait un truc crucial dans le même genre.  
En attendant, le vieux attendait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son sourire se faisant de plus en plus crispé.  
\- Horace, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- On m'envoie vous dire que la réunion commence dans dix minutes mon garçon. Tout le monde est déjà arrivé.  
\- Bon. Je descends, alors. Allez-y, j'arrive.  
Le visage de l'ancien maitre des potions s'affaissa.  
\- Bien, dépêchez-vous mon garçon.  
Il tourna les talons sans fermer la porte derrière lui.

Assis à son bureau, Ron soupira. Il avait vexé le vieux. Lorsqu'il avait pris la tête de la résistance, Kingsley le lui avait dit : manager des hommes, c'est avant tout gérer leurs égos. Mais ça, normalement, c'était le boulot d'Hermione. Faire de la psychologie, arrondir les angles... Ou était-elle quand on avait besoin d'elle ? Le roux quitta son bureau et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il pouvait voir la mer depuis la minuscule fenêtre du grenier de la Chaumière aux Coquillages. La nuit était tombée pendant sa sieste. La terre était noire. Un dernier liseré de lueur brillait à l'horizon, délimitant le ciel et la mer. Le roux souffla sur la vitre qui se teinta sous la buée. Puis il rejoignit sa table d'un pas vif, traça quelques mots sur un parchemin épargné par la bave et descendit les escaliers.

Les marches grinçaient sous ses pieds. Tandis qu'il dévalait les escaliers, il actionna machinalement son déluminateur.  
\- Ron, par Merlin !  
Sa mère criait avec désapprobation, au bas des escaliers. Il ralluma et atteignit enfin le rez-de-chaussée. Molly Weasley serra son fils entre ses seins, le relâcha. Elle lissa un faux pli sur le sweat de son garçon, remis de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.  
\- Ron, chéri, tu es encore plus débraillé que la dernière fois ! Remet donc ta chemise dans ton pantalon, qu'est-ce que tu as là, c'est une tache ? demanda-t-elle en désignant sa joue.  
\- J'ai une tache, moi ?  
Il porta ses doigts à la commissure de ses lèvres, puis se reprit :  
C'est bon, m'man...  
\- Et il faut que tu arrêtes avec cette manie d'éteindre les lumières pour annoncer ton arrivée, c'est très malpoli trésor, Fillius était justement en train de me montrer quelque chose et...  
Le roux haussa les épaules et s'approcha du salon sur les pas de sa mère. Les murs étaient recouverts de chaux, bien que la pierre soit par endroit restée apparente. Du temps où elle avait habité ici, avant que ses rhumatismes ne la chasse vers un endroit moins humide, tante Muriel avait décoré la maison avec un gout plus sûr qu'on ne lui connaissait habituellement. Elle avait incrusté des coquillages dans la chaux blanche, et peint la plupart de ses meubles de bois clair d'un délicat bleu pastel, aujourd'hui patiné par le temps. Lorsque Bill et Fleur avait habité ici, ils avaient adopté la maison en l'état -exception faite de la collection compulsive de bibelots poussiéreux en tout genre, en tout genre qui moisissait aux quatre coins de la Chaumière. Au salon par exemple, il ne restait que l'essentiel : un large canapé et de moelleux fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Et ils étaient tous là. Confortablement installé, ils grignotaient quelques parts de cake en commentant les dernières nouvelles. Ron se racla la gorge et interrompit le babillage de Madame Weasley.  
\- Eh bien, je pense que nous allons commencer.

Le jeune homme attrapa un fauteuil et le retourna pour pouvoir s'accouder au dossier lorsqu'il s'assiérait.  
\- Ordre du jour : Neville.  
Il s'installa.  
\- Minerva ?  
\- Brown et Johnson se sont rendu à Aberlour il y a trois jours.  
\- Lavande Brown ? La petite blonde avec un nœud dans les cheveux qui trouvait follement romantique le feuilleton de la Gazette dans lequel un mangemort renommé capturait et séquestrait une résistante avant de tomber amoureux d'elle de la séduire et de la rallier à la cause ? interrogea Flitwick avant de reprendre :  
\- Minerva, je sais qu'elle était dans votre maison, loin de moi l'idée de la méjuger d'une quelconque manière... C'est une jeune fille courageuse et qui a fait ses preuves... Cependant... ne pouviez-vous pas choisir quelqu'un qui aurait un peu plus de... jugeote ?  
\- Fillius. Contrairement à vous, je ne m'occupe pas d'un atelier de d'équipement, je dirige un commando. Je vous assure que compte tenu de ces circonstances, le courage est une vertu nécessaire. Par ailleurs, quel que soient les penchants romanesque de Mademoiselle Brown, c'est une jeune personne audacieuse et inventive, tout particulièrement lorsqu'elle cherche à obtenir quelque chose.  
\- Ça, c'est sur professeur Flitwick. Surtout dans sa vie sentimentale, elle est très tenace... N'est-ce pas Ron ?  
Le rouquin jeta un regard noir à son ainé tandis que ses oreilles chauffaient dangereusement. Minerva repris :  
\- De plus, Mademoiselle Brown était avec Mademoiselle Johnson, qui est extrêmement rigoureuse et pragmatique. Vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas Fillius ?  
\- Certes, certes... Je ne voulais pas vous offenser Minerva...  
\- Bien. Donc Brown et Johnson se sont rendues à Aberlour. La maison était gardée par un officier des JARS. Sur une idée de Brown, insista McGonagall, elles ont fait livré par hibou une bouteille de bierreaubeure frelatée à l'Amortensia, soit disant de la part de du Capitaine Goyle pour le féliciter de son affectation.  
L'ancien professeur de Métamorphose pinça les lèvres lorsque Molly Weasley l'interrompit,  
\- Encore une potion Minerva ? Ce serait bien que tes filles réduisent leur consommation. Padma et Michael n'arrivent pas à suivre le rythme, sans compter qu'ils doivent aussi travailler pour Poppy. Et Horace n'a pas le temps de venir les superviser, alors encore moins de les aider...  
Slughorn hocha la tête tandis que Minerva reprit :  
\- La potion est l'option la moins risquée. Une fois évacuée par des voies... naturelles, elle est indétectable. Et même si un legilimens fouillait l'esprit de l'officier il ne saurait dire si ce qu'il voit a eu lieu ou n'est qu'une élucubration. C'est l'option la plus sure pour mes filles ET pour ne pas laisser de trace.  
\- Par Merlin, arrêtez un peu de la couper ! ordonna Ron avant de rendre la parole à son ancienne professeur.  
\- Brown a séduit l'officier grâce à l'Amortensia, donc. Elle l'a emmené faire une balade pendant que Johnson fouillait les lieux. Elle s'est fait passer pour une moldue, comme ça même si le soldat se souviens de quoi que ce soit, il aura trop honte d'avoir fait la cour a une moldue pour en parler autour de lui.  
\- Parfait, Minerva, parfait. Qu'a rapporté Angelina ?

Le jeune homme observait son ancien professeur. Si l'adversité vieillissait Slughorn, McGonagall, elle, semblait avoir rajeuni de dix ans. Finalement, malgré sa carrière de professeur et sa vie rangée au cordeau, la vielle était une femme d'action, une fine stratège et une meneuse née.  
\- La maison a été ravagée par un incendie d'origine magique. Il y avait 6 couchages adultes, dont deux lits doubles et un berceau. Neville était donc probablement accompagné. Il y a des traces de lutte dans la pièce commune. Le combat est circonscrit à une pièce e taille moyenne, on peut donc déduire qu'ils n'étaient pas très nombreux. Johnson a vérifié toutes chambranles de les sorties, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de combat hors de la pièce principale, ni à l'extérieure. C'est une maison moldue, donc pas de connexion avec le réseau de cheminette. Tous les belligérants ont quitté le champ de bataille par transplanage.

\- Donc Neville était en état de transplaner ?  
\- C'est probable. S'il avait été emmené par un mangemort, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine d'actualiser leur avis de recherche. L'hypothèse la plus probable est celle d'un désartibulement qui aurait trop affaibli Longdubat pour qu'il puisse utiliser la magie.  
\- Êtes-vous en train de dire que Neville est blessé et potentiellement n'importe où au Royaume Uni ?  
\- C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de vous dire, Weasley.  
\- Je vois.  
Ron déglutit et se tourna vers son voisin de droite.  
\- Kingsley ?  
\- Mon indic dit que Mulciber jure que Selwyn et Neville ont transplané ensemble. Selwyn est toujours disparu, ce qui signifie au moins qu'il n'a pas eu le dessus sur Neville. Même si Neville est un bon combattant, je doute qu'il puisse avoir vaincu Selwyn en étant désartibulé.  
\- Il pourrait s'en être débarrassé en chemin, non ? essaya Georges, avant d'insister. Et Selwyn aurait trop peur pour se montrer à nouveau au Ministère !  
\- Il se pourrait beaucoup de choses.  
Arthur soupira et regarda alternativement ses deux fils. Le cadet reprit la parole.  
\- Vos avis ?

En face de lui, les membres du conseil de la résistance se regardaient entre eux et baissaient les yeux. Slughorn sembla soudain fasciné par les coquillages incrustés au mur. De toute façon il était de ceux qui préféraient le prendre à part sans s'exposer en parlant publiquement. Dès leur prochain entretient, Minerva insisterait pour que son ancien collègue ne fasse plus parti du conseil. Pour l'instant, elle essayait de dire quelque chose sans que les mots ne lui viennent, et elle ressemblait à une mamie gâteuse victime d'un sortilège de confusion. Sa mère essaya serrait probablement la main de son père sous la table.  
\- Hmmm, dans un premier temps, peut-être que les gens répartis aux différents QG pourraient faire des rondes dans le coin et fouiller un peu, des fois que Neville aurait atterrit dans le coin...  
Ron remercia Hagrid d'un regard reconnaissant.  
\- D'autres suggestions ?  
Georges prit la parole, sa voix résonnante d'excuses :  
\- Ecoute frérot, c'est pas pour te contrarier, mais j'espère que tu réalises qu'il y a assez peu de chance qu'on le retrouve...  
\- Merci d'être constructif, Georges.  
Il avait un instant pensé à l'appeler Fred, juste pour le faire taire. La guerre le rendait mesquin. Il reprit :  
\- Bien. Tous les QG doivent être avertis que Neville Longdubat est potentiellement blessé dans les environs. Sauf vous, ajouta-t-il en direction de Georges. Vous ne devez en aucun cas risquer de signaler votre position. Papa, tu préviendras Aberforth et son équipe. Minerva, il faudrait que les files fassent le tour des grandes villes moldues. Qu'elles se renseignent auprès des clochards. Qu'elles utilisent du polynectar, hein. Il faut éviter de faire savoir qu'il y a de l'agitation chez nous.  
\- Nos stocks vont être liquidés... grimaça Molly.  
\- Il faudra que tu dises à Padma et Michael d'en refaire. De toute façon, Poppy n'a personne en ce moment, si ?  
\- Bien sûr que si, Alicia et Parvati se sont brûlés en faisant exploser un pont sur le chemin du Poudlard Express avant la rentrée, et Hannah a trouvé la petite Bones sur le chemin de Traverse la semaine dernière, qu'elle a ramené dans un sale état.  
\- D'accord. Tu gères, c'est ton QG, Maman. Autre chose ?  
\- On va sérieusement manquer de sous à ce rythme-là. Toutes nos économies sont bloquées à Gringotts et...  
\- Minerva. Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire.  
\- Rien sans que Finnigan ne revienne. Et je doute qu'il le fasse.  
\- Je vois. Kingsley, d'autres infos ?  
\- Le ministère est calme. Ils reviennent à peine de vacances. Il y a plus de mouvement que d'habitude du côté du département de mystère. Le mois prochain il y a un énorme gala de prévu. Ce serait peut-être pas mal de l'infiltrer d'une manière ou d'une autre, et de faire sauter tout le gratin des mangemorts. Mais ça va être très très bien gardé.  
\- Bien, vois ça avec Minerva directement et tenez moi au courant. Je lève la séance.

Ce fut comme si l'atmosphère de la pièce s'allégeait soudainement. Ron se leva, salua et annonça qu'il partait faire quelques pas dehors pour se dégourdir avant le repas.  
Il n'avait pas atteint la porte que les voix qui lui parvenait lui semblaient déjà plus joyeuse. C'était un constat difficile Il aurait aimé être le même genre de chef que Neville, chaleureux et réconfortant, presque insouciant. La nuit était complètement tombée à présent Il marcha en tournant le dos à la mer et à la maison. Il n'était pas un mauvais chef, il le savait. Il sortait difficilement de ses gonds, décidait vite, pensait à tout. C'était un peu comme les échecs, tout compte fait. Savoir anticiper. Tirer au mieux parti des points forts de chacun. Il n'était définitivement pas mauvais. Mais c'était plus facile lorsqu'Hermione était encore là. C'est elle qui gérait les Renseignements et la Contre-Information. Lui, il se contentait des Actions et de l'Intendance. Maintenant il avait tout sur les bras.  
\- La harpie, bougonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il avait atteint la tombe de Dobby. Il se souvenait d'Harry creusant à la moldue. Ou pouvaient-ils bien être, tous les deux ? Ensemble ? Un éclair de jalousie lui traversa le cœur et il trouva ça ridicule. Georges gravissait la dune pour le rejoindre. Il lui adressa un sourire pataud.  
\- Allons, fait pas cette tête petit frère, on dirait que tu portes toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules.  
\- On échange si tu veux. Je vais faire joujou avec Lee et tu t'occupes de retrouver Neville.  
\- Hé, tu me la fait pas à moi, t'as délégué tout le boulot ! Tout ce que t'as à faire c'est réunir un conseil toutes les deux semaines et les regardez faire leur tête de strangulot qui a avalé de travers.  
\- Je voudrais t'y voir. Un petit tour en balais après le repas ?  
\- Haha, le dernier à table prendra le Brossedur ! annonça Fred en descendant au pas de course vers la maison.

 **•••**

 _La fin de ce nouveau chapitre ou on a vu plein de monde !_  
 _J'espère que ça vous a lu, à très vite !_  
 _Pruny._  
 _PS : Pas d'affiche cette fois ci, puisque personne n'a manqué de se faire attraper... Bisous !_


End file.
